Lost and trying to be Found
by eKtHeSpAz123
Summary: Part of my "Before the Begining" collection. When someone steals Mary's glasses, the girls play dectective to try and find them. CURRENTLY ON HAITIUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Okay, so I actually wasn't planning on writing anymore, but considering the fact that some people actually read my other story (Thank you to HonourDesperation and givemyheart18 for reviewing!!! Therefore I dedicate this story to both of you!) I decided that maybe I'll try writing a little more. Constructive criticism, comments, anything that can help me improve are all very welcome! Sorry this chapter's kind of short. So, without further ado, my story.

Disclaimer: It's all Jane Austen's. Not mine.

This takes place before Pride and Prejudice, during the Bennett girls' childhood. Jane is 13, Lizzy is 11, Mary is 10, Kitty is 7 and Lydia is 6. Since they're kids, obviously their vocabulary is not as complex.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun rose over Longbourn, and its residents were slowly waking from their peaceful slumber. In the upstairs hall, where all the bedrooms were located, it was quiet. In the sleeping chamber farthest down the hall, the young girl inside was stirring. She blinked her eyes a few times and yawned. Despite her poor vision, Mary could see that it was going to be a beautiful day. She smiled. Today would be perfect for reading outside and relaxing with some nice Shakespeare. She got out of bed and stumbled toward her dresser to retrieve her spectacles. Mary squinted as she felt around the dresser for her glasses.

"Oh, where are my glasses," she muttered as she felt around the floor. Nothing. Mary was getting irritated. This was not a good way to start a morning. "Where could they be?" she wondered aloud. At once she knew what was going on. Lydia and Kitty. Her little sisters. The most conniving, selfish beings on the earth. Their favorite thing to do was to take Mary's glasses when she was sleeping and hide them somewhere and make Mary search all over the house or do something for them to get her stupid spectacles back. Mary growled. She angrily opened the door and stomped down the hall towards Lydia and Kitty's room. But before she got there, she noticed one of her sisters was walking towards her. She couldn't tell who it was, but was quite certain it was Kitty. With a mighty, war-like cry, she pounced on the poor girl.

"Give me back my spectacles Kitty!" she shouted. She grabbed her sister by the wrists and squeezed hard, trying to pin her down.

"What the-GA-AH! Get off!" cried her sister. "Let go!" That did not sound like Kitty's voice. Mary squinted and looked at her prisoner closely. Upon further inspection, she came to the most embarrassing conclusion that it was _not _Kitty she attacked; it was Lizzy.

"Oh. Ah. Sorry Lizzy. I didn't realize it was you. Sorry" Mary said sheepishly.

"Yes well, I accept you apology, now would you be so kind as to release my wrists which you are most likely cutting off the blood flow too?" Lizzy said irritated. Mary released Lizzy's wrists and there was an awkward pause.

"I can't find my glasses" said Mary uncomfortably "I think Lydia and Kitty hid them. Again."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they stole your spectacles. And, judging by your little display of anger a few moments ago, you must be very annoyed."

"Yes, I am. Oh! How those two vex me so!" Mary fumed.

Jane came out of her room and looked about wildly. "What's going on here?" Jane said worriedly as she approached Lizzy and Mary. "I heard yelling. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Jane, everything is fine, excluding the fact that Lydia and Kitty stole Mary's glasses again and I was just attacked." replied Lizzy cheekily.

"Jane? Is that you? Oh, I'm happy to see you! Will you help me deal with Lydia and Kitty?" Mary asked as she moved towards the blob that she assumed was Jane. She embraced the blob, and then recoiled with a look of shock on her face "Jane, why are you so cold? And hard?"

"Um, Mary, that's a statue. I'm over here" said Jane. She grabbed Mary's hand and gently guided her away from the statue. "I think we should give Lydia and Kitty a good, long lecture on behavior."

"What good will that do Jane?" said Lizzy "We've done that before, and it hasn't worked. We've told mother and father, and that doesn't work. They don't respond to talking anymore. They're the two most impertinent girls in England, and possibly the whole world!"

"Well, whatever we decide to do," Jane said as she looked pointedly at Mary "we will not use force." Mary blushed.

"Right. Now, I think Lydia and Kitty are downstairs eating breakfast. We should go down and eat and then figure out what to do." said Lizzy.

"Good idea" exclaimed Mary as she let go of Jane's hand and raced down the staircase. She then proceeded to trip, fall down the steps, and land flat on her back. Jane and Lizzy rushed down to see if she was hurt. Thankfully, she wasn't.

"I just fell down the stairs didn't I?" said Mary calmly

"Yes, yes you did" replied Lizzy with the same calm tone. After a few moments, all three girls laughed and the two girls helped their sister up and they all walked to the dining room, Jane and Lizzy both guiding Mary, laughing all the way.

______________________________________________________________________________

So? What do you think? I will probably write one more chapter just because, and whether or not I continue it from there will be up to the reviewers. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here's my second chapter! Please review! Many bunches of thanks to all those who did! I really appreciate it! Sorry this took so long. I was really sick about a week ago and I spent another entire week making up all the work and tests I missed (but I did well on the tests so I'm happy)

eKtHeSpAz123

Disclaimer: It's still not mine. It's Jane Austen's.

Just a reminder (and thanks to those who corrected my ages!): Jane is 13, Lizzy is 11, Mary is 9, Kitty is 8 and Lydia is 6.

Mary, Jane, and Lizzy walked into the dining hall, arm in arm and laughing. There laughter stopped abruptly when Jane and Lizzy say Kitty and Lydia (Mary couldn't see anything, but she assumed that the reason why they became so serious so suddenly was because they were in the presence of their younger, annoying, siblings).

"Good morning sisters!" said Lydia innocently "I trust you all slept well?"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Lizzy said, rather curtly "Belay that. We need to speak to you both. NOW!" Jane glanced sharply at Lizzy, and mouthed the words _we are not using force_! to her. Lizzy rolled her eyes and Jane began again, in a calmer, nicer tone

"What we mean to say is that we need to discuss something with you, and we would very much appreciate it if you paid attention." The younger girls nodded and sat up straight, looking attentive. Jane led Mary to her seat and the older sisters sat down.

"Now," Jane began, "Mary woke up this morning and couldn't find her spectacles. She says that you have taken them before and is requesting that you give them to her immediately. "Mary sniffed. Maybe she couldn't see, but she could still speak for herself! She opened her mouth to say something, but Lizzy placed warning hand on Mary's shoulder, and she closed it obediently.

"I think we would all appreciate it if you gave Mary her spectacles back. " Jane continued "She mistook Lizzy for one of you to this morning, and attacked her."

"A lot stronger than she looks" grumbled Lizzy, rubbing her still sore arms.

"If only she had as much beauty as she has strength!" sniggered Lydia, with Kitty giggling along with her.

"I may be practically blind, but I am not deaf!" growled Mary. "In fact, I have better hearing than you two combined!"

"Really?" asked Kitty sarcastically "then can you hear the sound of me not caring?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth she and Lydia were shaking the table with their laughter, and Lydia actually fell out of her chair, giggling hysterically. "See?" Kitty said between laughs "Lizzy's not the only one who can be witty." Jane was shaking her head, and Lizzy was muttering about how their mother must have dropped the little girls on their head when they were little. Mary tensed as if she was about to pounce again, but Lizzy's hand went back to her shoulder and she relaxed. The three waited patiently until Lydia and Kitty stopped laughing. Lydia wiped a tear from her eye and said

"Ahhh, comedy. Anyway, going back to what we were discussing before, you were asking us about where Mary's glasses were right? Well, pity for you, but we don't have them."

"Right, and I'm the queen of England." said Mary sarcastically. "Really, where are they?"

"I already told you. We don't have them!"

"I'm asking you to stop fooling around and tell me where they are!"

"And I'm telling you, WE DON'T HAVE THEM!" cried Lydia exasperatedly.

"Why are you blaming us for taking your spectacles?" asked Kitty, her little pink lips in a pout.

"Because we have proof," countered Lizzy. "You've stolen them before. It only makes sense that you took them now. So please, just give them to us and let this whole matter be over with!" All the sisters were yelling at one another, except Jane, who was doing her best to quiet everyone down.

"Sisters please! Quiet down!" said Jane, gently but firmly. "Listen, if Kitty and Lydia don't have them, then they don't have them. They may be silly," she added "but they wouldn't lie." Lizzy raised an eyebrow, but Jane continued "Kitty, Lydia, we believe you, but –"

"Thank you!" interrupted Lydia, who was quickly silenced by Lizzy's glare

"As I was saying, "Jane went on, "we don't blame you, and believe that you don't have them. The question now is that if you and Kitty don't have them, they where are Mary's glasses?" The girls all shrugged and looked at one another.

"Let's search the house for them" suggested Lizzy. "Jane, you look upstairs and go ask Ms. Hill if she has seen Mary's glasses. Kitty, Lydia, I want you two to look down here for them. Mary, you and I will go to your room and look for them there, and I want you to tell me exactly what you did with them last night. Agreed?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" said Mary, "and try to find them as fast as you can. My head is starting to hurt."

"Alright then. Finish up eating and we'll start searching." said Lizzy. The others nodded and finished up their food.

"Have you seen Momma and Papa?" asked Kitty, her mouth full of bread, a very attractive sight.

"No, I haven't. I think they're still sleeping. Both of them haven't been feeling well lately. I do hope they don't get sick." replied Lizzy. The rest of the meal passed by smoothly, without any major arguments. After breakfast, the girls walked into the parlor and then split off into their designated groups and began searching. Lizzy and Jane guided Mary upstairs.

"Good Luck" said Jane as she went to look for Ms. Hill. Lizzy turned to Mary and whispered excitedly, (much to Mary's surprise, for she saw nothing particularly exciting about spending the day looking for glasses when it was so nice outside.)

"Let the search begin!"

Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 coming soon!

Ericas

(the one and only)


End file.
